The Worst Summer?
by Romancelover312
Summary: When Heather gets forced into summer camp, she knows it's gonna be the worst summer of her life. But what happens when A certain boy has to go too.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Heather's POV**

**Name one thing that's worse than school….you probably can't, but I can. ,,,,,,,,,,,,SUMMER CAMP.**

**And that is where I've been sent to this summer. And To make it worse, with everyone I hate. **

**There's little miss C.I.T and weird Goth girl., and tons more of other idiots along the way. But there's the one I always hate the most. Alejandro.**

**I still remember the fight me and my mum had the night before all this.**

"_**Why are you trying to ruin my life?"I shout right at my mother.**_

"_**sweetie, it's going to be fun. Don't worry."My mum tried to calm me down.**_

"_**DAD! Say something to her!"I start going at my dad, who was just watching TV.**_

"_**but Heather, you're mother's right."He says.**_

_**I growl loudly."You always agree with what mom says! What are you? Her servant? Is she going to kill you if you don't agree with everything she says?"I shout at him.**_

_**I run into my room and slam the door.**_

**Now, I'm sitting at the bus to go to hell. AKA summer school. I sit at the very back of the bus. Then, a blond haired girl with blue eyes come forward to me.**

"**Hey Heather, do you mind if I sit next to you?"She asks.**

**Well, it's going to be a long summer, might as well make a friend.**

"**Sure Lindsay." I say giving her space to sit.**

"**Thanks, by the way aren't you happy to go to Summer school?" she squeals.**

"**Ummm…Lindsay…It's summer CAMP. Not school."I say to the blond girl slowly.**

"**WHAT! Oh no!"Lindsay panics.**

"**It's ok, if you run out of supplies, you can use mine." I say.**

**Lindsay looks at me and smiles.**

"**Thanks Heather. I really wonder why people say you're mean."Lindsay says.**

**Before I can answer, the bus stops and someone gets on. Before I know it, that person is right in front of me.**

"**Hey Heather, Lindsay. Mind if I sit next to you two **_**chicas**_**?"Alejandro asked.**

"**Su-" before Lindsay can say yes, I help her answer.**

"**Hell no."I say glaring at him."You can ask some other '**_**chicas**_**'."**

**Alejandro just frowns and walks away somewhere.**

"**Why are you so mean to him? He's very nice."Lindsay says.**

"**cause he's annoying. If you're going to be friends with me, you need to know just one rule."I say to Lindsay.**

"**And what's that?"**

"**No Alejandro."I say glaring at Alejandro.**

**It seems like he's been looking at us for a long time ,cause when I looked at him, I saw he was looking at me and Lindsay.**

**But he quickly turned away. Jerk.**

"**Got it." Lindsay says.**

**As everyone gets off the bus, I take one look at the camp and know that it's going to be a REAL LONG summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alejandro's POV

I'll tell you my deal. The thing is, at our school. That means the one me , Heather Lindsay goes to. Along with others.

Anyway, at that high school, Heather ran for School President, and won. Just imagine , if I'm her boyfriend, I guess I can make some of the rules.

But, Heather is one tough girl. She's the only girl who hates my guts.

When I step out of the bus, I groan. There's a sigh with huge red letters that says Camp Wawanakwa (tell me if I spelt it wrong)

There a guy with black hair waited for us.

I stood next to Heather , but she moved places with Lindsay.

"Hello campers, my name is Chris. Now you know this is a two month camp."Chris explained, smiling.

I hear Heather Growl, something tells me she doesn't' want to be here.

"Annnnnddddd, by the end of the two months, there will be a music contest."Chris grins wider.

Everyone except Courtney groans. That girl loves to sing.

"Now. Let me say the partners you will be doing challenges with."

"Wait! What challenges?"Heather asks.

Chris chuckles before saying"You'll see."

"anyway, the partners are Sierra and Cody"Sierra squealed and hugs the life out of Cody. Poor kid.

"Lindsay and Tyler."Lindsay walks to Tyler and blushes.

"Bridgette and Geoff ."We all look at them, to see them making out.

"Duncan and Gwen."They smiled at each other.

"Trent and Courtney."they smiled and gave a small wave.

"DJ and Katie."

"Noah and Sadie."

"Justin and Beth."

"Leshawna and Harold"

"Owen and Izzy"

""Alejandro and Heather."I Cheer…in the inside

I look Heather and she froze, after a second she sighs and walks to Chris.

I see her whisper something very angrily in his ear.

"Look Heather, would you rather partner with Alejandro or the bear?"Chris says out loud.

"the bear."She says glaring at me. I reply with a smile.

"Very funny Heather, just go to your cabin!"Chris says.

She growls and walk to our cabin.

I follow right behind her.

She Choose the bed on the right, no wonder. It had a computer , a drawer and a bedside table.

'look."She says turning to me. She still had those eyes with poison in them.I like girls like that.

"You know I hate you already ok? So no funny business."she snaps.

"Sure."I say and blow her a kiss.

"You!"Heather growls.

"Yes?"I smirk

"You are….UNBELIVEABLE!"And she slams the door in the bathroom.

I smile to myself. Wait, no, focus. You will only date her cause she's the school president.

I WILL NOT get distracted by her.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather's POV

That Ale-whatever is driving me crazy…along with Chris. Our first challenge today was to,

"Make A Campfire."Chris says smirking.

"That's all? Our first challenge is to make a campfire?" Courtney shouts frowning.

"Or would you rather jump off a cliff into shark-infested water?" Chris said .

Courtney stayed silent. But I didn't.

"But…we didn't even eat Breakfast yet."I say.

"Oh well." Chris didn't seem to care.

And with that, the challenge began.

Everyone was rubbing wood together with their partners, how stupid.

"It's ok _senorita_. We jut need some wood."Alejandro says, looking around.

"No way. I mean, not if you have this."I put my hand in my pocket and take out a lighter.

"see?"I ask, waving the lighter in his face.

He nods while smiling.

I gather the wood and then secretly light up the lighter.

"DONE!"I shout .

Chris comes to check and nods.

"Heather and Alejandro win the first challenge."He announces.

As we go back to the cabin, I pass Lindsay the lighter and wink.

She smiles and lights it, setting the fire.

Before I go in Chris walks to me and passes me a letter.

"There was a letter for you."He says.

I take the letter. I don't plan on reading it yet. Alejandro found it strange.

"Are you going to read it?"he says looking at the letter.

"None of your business."I snap. That stupid Latino.

At 10:00 in the night, I go sit by the campfire, no one was there. Luckily.

I open the letter and read it.

After I read it, I throw it in the fire. Why? Why is my life like this?

I walk back to the cabin with tears.

Alejandro's POV

I come out of the trees. I saw everything. I reach in the fire to grab the letter. I wonder why she was so mad.

I read it slowly.

_Dear Heather._

_How's the summer camp so far? I hope your happy. Me and your Dad both miss you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Now I'm confused, why is she so mad about it? It's a letter from her parents.

I go into the cabin and ask her about it.

"You ….asshole! Why do you have to…" That's all Heather could say before she bursts into tears.

"Heather….Why? Why are you so upset? "

"D-Don't you get it? My parents hate me! I bet if someone granted them a wish ,their first wish would be for me to not be alive! The letter is so fake! I get it! Everyone hates me!" She cries.

I never seen Heather so…so..weak, so helpless, so sad.

"Heather…I don't hate you." I Say.

"Well, you should, I've been nothing but bad to you."

"I don't."

She looks up at me.

"for real?"

I got tired of explaining.

So, instead, I pressed my lips against hers. When I let go, she is beet red and her eyes are wide.

"Does this answer your question?" I ask smiling.

She freezes for a few seconds, but then, she kisses me again. My heart bursts open, for some reason.

Now, I know I have completed my goal. I just need to remember not to really fall for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heather's POV**_

_Ok….maybe Alejandro isn't soo bad after all….MAYBE!_

"_Did you sleep well last night?" Alejandro asked right after we woke up._

"_Yeah…Thanks."_

" _Anyway, I got to go take a walk, I'll see you soon?" He says._

_I nod, my eyes follow him as he walks out the door._

_**Alejandro's POV**_

_I take a quick little walk, As I walk I slap myself._

" _I can't fall for her, you're only going to date her because of school."I keep repeating._

_Just wish I meant it….'I guess I had fallen for Heather…..I really do love her." I think._

_Normal POV_

_Courtney steps out of the bushes, she heard every single word he said, but not what he thought._

"_Oh my god….Heather is mean…but I still should tell her." She says, running to her cabin._

_**Heather's POV**_

_Courtney comes in my cabin._

"_What do you want?" I growl._

" _You know Alejandro?"_

"_Ummm…DUH?"_

"_Well he…."_

_Courtney explained everything to her._

"_What? I thought he-"Tears rolled down her face. _

"_That bastard." I whisper under my breath._

"_It's ok, Heather. Hey…Just break up with him. …..Would it help if I told you I consider you as my friend.?" Courtney asked._

_I nod slowly, and walk out the cabin. I spot the bastard, and walk towards him._

"_Hey Heath-"I cut him off_

"_You fucking bastard! I hate you! I know why you're real plan! "_

"_Que? No Heather, I really Like you."_

"_Save your breath! Now get out and STAY OUT of my life!" I scream at him._

_I run away. Today's challenge is just to find partners on the final music Jam._

_I went with Courtney, Sierra and Lindsay._

" _Maybe we could do a love song?" Sierra suggested._

"_What about break-up songs?" Courtney says glaring at Duncan._

"_I agree with Courtney."I say._

_We start searching songs on Sierra's I pod._

"_What about this one?" Courtney says. Pointing at the song "My happy Ending"_

" _what about this song?" Lindsay points to "As A Blond"_

"_No, no. This One"Sierra points to "Love Story"_

"_No! This one." I say pointing to a song._

_After we hear it everyone agrees. Perfect._

"_Great. Now, let's get ready!" I say, and I spend the rest of the day trying not to break down._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, just before I start. The song is called Silly boy by Eva Simons.**

Heather's POV

I can't believe it! The day is here! Lindsay, Courtney , Sierra and me are going to perform!

My heart beats fast as soon as I everyone.

I hear everyone else gulp behind me.

"So guys, you ready?" I ask

"You bet!" My friends say.

"All right."

We step out on stage, waiting for the music to start.

Alejandro's POV

I listen to their singing.

**Heather: **

**You're calling me, more than ever, know that we're done. **

**Two keys back to my place, we were having no fun.**

**But you're not ok, telling me you miss my ways.**

**I remember when, you would say you hate my ways.**

**I said I'm not coming back, Is it, you only want what you can't have.**

**That ego turning.**

**Just too bad for you, that when you had me, didn't know what to do.**

**All: Game Over, YOU LOSE.**

**Sierra, Lindsay, Courtney: Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl, that's a keeper.**

**K-k-k-k-keeper.**

**You had a good girl, good girl, but didn't know how to treat her.**

**T-t-t-t-treat her.**

**Heather: So silly boy, get out my face, my face. Why'd you like the way regret **

**tastes?**

**So silly boy, get out my hair, my hair.**

**I don't want you no more get out of here!**

**Sierra, Lindsay, Courtney:**

**Silly boy, silly boy.**

**Why you acting silly, boy?**

**Silly, boy, boy, acting, acting, silly boy.**

**Heather:**

**You're coming with those corny lines, can't live without me.**

**I'll get some flowers for the day that you are buried.**

**No people make mistakes, but I just think you're A$$ is fake.**

**The only thing, I want from you, is for you to, STAY AAWAY!**

**I said I'm not coming back, Is it, you only want what you can't have.**

**That ego turning.**

**Just too bad for you, that when you had me, didn't know what to do.**

**All:**

**Game over, YOU LOSE!**

**Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay:**

**Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl, that's a keeper.**

**K-k-k-k-keeper.**

**You had a good girl, good girl, but didn't know how to treat her.**

**T-t-t-t-treat her.**

**Heather: **

**So silly boy, get out my face, my face. Why'd you like the way regret **

**tastes?**

**So silly boy, get out my hair, my hair.**

**I don't want you no more get out of here!**

**All:**

**No more.**

**No more.**

**No more.**

**No-oooohhh.**

**Silly boy, silly boy.**

**Why you acting silly, boy?**

**Silly, boy, boy, acting, acting, silly boy.**

**Silly boy, silly boy.**

**Why you acting silly, boy?**

**Silly, boy, boy, acting, acting, silly boy.**

**Heather:**

**So silly boy, get out my face, my face. Why'd you like the way regret **

**tastes?**

**So silly boy, get out my hair, my hair.**

**I don't want you no more get out of here!**

**Silly boy, silly boy.**

**Why you acting silly, boy?**

**Silly, boy, boy, acting, acting, silly boy.**

I smile at Heather.

As the song ends, I notice something the others didn't.

Her tears. She looks hurt, betrayed. And I know that is all my fault.

As she and the others walk off stage, she glares at me.

For a second, I see her eyes have pain, misery, and betrayal.

Then, it all turns emotionless as a tear falls down her face.

.


End file.
